


Rojo

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Wedding Dress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia se prueba su vestido de novia.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 13





	Rojo

Arturia miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en organza, seda y fino encaje, todo se conjuntaba en una pieza: el vestido de novia diseñado por su mejor amiga.

—Te ves tan hermosa —dijo la mujer albina aguantando sus lágrimas mientras admiraba su obra maestra puesta sobre la mujer que contraería matrimonio en tan sólo una semana.

—¿Era necesario ponerme también la lencería? —preguntó la rubia buscando cualquier tema que la distrajera de sus propias ganas de llorar.

—Hoy es el último día que tenemos para hacer ajustes y quería asegurarme de que el encaje de las orillas de las medias no te picara y que la talla del sujetador y de la pantaleta fuera la correcta —dijo Irisviel en tanto alisaba la falda del vestido con sus manos— ¿Cómo lo sientes?, ¿algo te incomoda? —preguntó atenta a los gestos de su amiga, quien movió su cabeza en negación de inmediato.

—No, todo es muy suave, hiciste un gran trabajo —felicitó la ojiverde y luego sus ojos volvieron al espejo, esta vez para mirar su cabello que había sido recogido en un moño bajo y suelto.

—Aún falta el velo, ayer termine de bordarlo, voy a traerlo —anunció la albina y salió de la habitación dándole un poco de privacidad a la rubia para que se perdiera en la dulce sensación de ansia y felicidad que la engullía, cuando pensaba en lo que poco que faltaba para su boda con el hombre que amaba.

Arturia estaba cómoda y feliz en su vestido hasta que de pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a una Irisiviel que parecía aterrada, nerviosa y apresurada.

—¡Quítate el vestido! —exclamó y rápidamente se lanzó hacia la rubia para desnudarla.

—Iri ¿qué pasa? —preguntó aturdida la futura esposa mientras su amiga jalaba los listones.

—¡Rápido! —dijo la albina desbaratando nudos hechos de finas cintas.

—Espera, me lastimas —se quejó Arturia mientras Irisviel intentaba que el cuello del vestido pasara por la cabeza de la rubia; sin embargo, el peinado lo dificultaba y la albina terminó jalándolo con fuerza, haciendo caer a Arturia sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Irisviel extendió sus brazos para tomar todos los metros de tela del vestido y se levantó mirando hacia todos lados.

—Tengo que esconderlo, él no puede verlo —dijo inquieta y luego se decidió a meterse en el armario junto con la prenda.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la rubia aturdida, aún tirada sobre la alfombra.

El sonido de pasos acercándose se hizo presente, por lo que la novia intentó incorporarse un poco y volteó hacia la puerta para ver a quien iba a entrar.

—Mi amor ¿viste dónde puse la carpeta roja que estaba revisando ayer? —preguntó un hombre alto de ojos ardientes y cabello como el sol.

—Está en el librero, encima de la enciclopedia —respondió la mujer llevándose una mano a la nuca en donde sentía un ligero dolor.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —cuestionó el hombre al ver a su prometida en el suelo vistiendo tan solo un conjunto de lencería de encaje blanco y unas finas medias de seda— ¿te estabas haciendo el amor? —preguntó acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —La mujer tomó la mano de Gilgamesh y una vez de pie empezó a deshacerse el peinado que ahora le lastimaba el cuero cabelludo.

—Estoy seguro de haber escuchado un grito —dijo el rubio.

—No fue mío —aclaró Arturia.

De inmediato, el hombre empezó a barrer la habitación con la mirada.

—¿Hay alguien más aquí? —preguntó a su prometida, quien acostumbrada a nunca mentir desvió sus ojos hacia la puerta del armario. El rubio notó en donde se habían posado los ojos verdes de su mujer y se encaminó decidido hacia ahí.

—Gil espera, no abras —pidió la mujer alcanzándolo y tomándolo de un brazo—, Gil confía en mí —insistió cuando su prometido puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó el hombre alejándose de la puerta para ver a su prometida.

—Irisviel vino a hacerle ajustes al vestido, fue a traer el velo y de pronto entró corriendo a desvestirme —explicó lo más claro que pudo—, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la mala suerte que trae que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda —dijo un poco más tranquila, al ver como el semblante de su pareja se relajaba.

—¿Y eso es lo que usarás debajo? —preguntó Gilgamesh fijándose con más atención en la lencería de la mujer, e inevitablemente una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro.

—Ya deja de verme, vete ya —La rubia empezó a sentirse cohibida ante la insistente mirada del hombre. Gilgamesh sonrió y se acercó más a ella, hizo a un lado su flequillo y besó su frente.

—Estoy ansioso por ser tu esposo —Le dijo con suavidad—, me gusta mucho tu conjunto pero ¿no podría ser lencería roja? —preguntó con cierta seriedad en sus palabras.

De inmediato, la puerta del armario se abrió e Irisviel, abrazando el vestido blanco con detalles en dorado, salió con un gesto de molestia instalado en su rostro.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡El blanco es lo tradicional y ya no hay tiempo de encargar nuevo encaje! —exclamó la albina casi saliéndose de sus cabales. Gilgamesh miró a la mujer con desinterés y luego miró la prenda que cargaba en sus brazos, ante eso, Irisviel volvió a meterse al armario escondiendo con recelo el vestido de Arturia.

—Tienes amistades muy curiosas y no lo digo en el buen sentido —comentó el rubio y esta vez le dio un pequeño beso a la mujer en los labios—. Voy por mi carpeta, recuerda que esta noche cenaremos con mis padres —comentó y luego salió de la habitación.

Arturia abrió el armario y vio a su amiga, quien no disimulaba su disgusto.

—Iri ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó, a lo que la aludida miró a la rubia con una mezcla de enojo, orgullo y vergüenza.

—¿Estás segura de que lo amas? —cuestionó poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros desnudos de la futura esposa de Gilgamesh y ésta asintió mostrando una sonrisa, lo cual hizo suspirar a la albina— Aunque no sea hecho a la medida, quizá pueda conseguirte algo rojo para la luna de miel —dijo cuando al fin su enfado disminuyó y Arturia no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa. 


End file.
